


the darkness it rises

by sphinxxx



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Deutsch | German, High Chaos (Dishonored), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Slash, Spoiler For The Highest Chaos Ending, Spoiler For The Low Chaos Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxxx/pseuds/sphinxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als der neue Tag sich erhob und die Schritte des Attentäters ihn von Bord des Schiffes führten, war ihm nichts mehr geblieben. Er hatte alles verloren, alles gegeben, für ein einziges düsteres Ziel. Vor ihm ausgebreitet lag die Leere. Sein letztes Opfer – das Überbleibsel des Mannes, der er einst gewesen war – ruhte tot und zerrissen an der felsigen Küste Kingsparrow Islands.<br/>Jetzt war er nicht mehr als ein Fremder: ein Schatten, der seinen allerletzten Weg beschritt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the darkness it rises

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Das Dishonored-Universum gehört ~~dem Outsider~~ Arkane Studios (etc.). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meiner Geschichte, sondern schreibe sie nur zum Vergnügen.
> 
>  **Genre:**  
>  Drama
> 
>  **Altersempfehlung:**  
>  P16 Slash
> 
>  **Pairing:**  
>  Corvo Attano / The Outsider
> 
>  **Warnungen:**  
>  Slash; Gewalt; Mord; angedeutete sexuelle Handlungen; Spoiler für das Ende mit dem niedrigen und dem höchsten Chaosfaktor;  
> TRIGGER-WARNUNG: Suizidversuch.

  


  
**the darkness it rises**  


~

“Love is a distant aroma at best,  
A withering smile that's stuck deep in your vest.  
The night air it wraps its fingers around,  
Your body, it shakes from the now distant sound,  
Oh, the sound of her voice – a sweet symphony,  
Played over and over until you are free.”

(“Honor for All” by Jon Licht, and Daniel Licht)  
)

~

  


_Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, Corvo, aber ich hab mich prächtig unterhalten. Intrigen und Geheimnisse. Metzeleien und Betrügereien. Der Todeskampf eines Kaiserreichs._

_Und du warst ein Rachegeist, der überall Chaos verbreitet hat._

_Die Stadt geht an sich selbst zugrunde. Lügner, Kaufleute und Edelleute, die sich von ihr ernähren, wie die Würmer. Bald wird nichts mehr für die Ratten übrig sein._

_Aber das macht nichts. Das Kaiserreich lag bereits im Sterben. Durch und durch verrottet. Alles was fehlte, war der richtige Mann, der ihm den letzten Stoß gab._

_Aber du verschwindest Richtung Horizont, an Bord eines auslaufenden Schiffes. Ich frage mich:  
Jagst du etwas nach … oder läufst du davon?_

…

  


**Monat des Regens**

_‚Corvo! Du bist zurück! Erzähl von deiner Reise! Bitte! Gab es Wale?‘_

So lange her.

_‚Langsam. Ich erzähl dir alles. Aber vorher muss ich mit deiner Mutter reden.‘_

Ein anderer Mensch.

_‚Warte! Lass uns erst Verstecken spielen. Ich schließ die Augen, du versteckst dich. Du hast Zeit. Mutter spricht noch mit diesem fiesen alten Meisterspion.‘_

Ein anderes Leben.

_‚… Na gut, legen wir los.‘_

… So vergänglich wie die Unbeschwertheit eines Kindes.

_‚Gut. Los geht’s!‘_

Die glückliche Kinderstimme verhallte in den Tiefen seiner Finsternis.  
Achtlos warf er das Geld auf die Theke. Ein Zimmer für einen kurzen Aufenthalt. Wie immer.

Es war spät. Seit drei Nächten hatte er nicht geschlafen. Seine Sinne waren geschwächt, seine Glieder schwer. Er wusste, dass er eine vierte nicht durchhalten würde.

Die harte Matratze in dem schäbigen Raum erschien ihm widersinnig einladend. Er scherte sich nicht darum, sich von seiner Kleidung zu trennen, legte lediglich die Waffen ab.

Sein Blick war auf eine rissige Zimmerdecke gerichtet, als er dem Drang seines Körpers nachgab und sich ausstreckte, auf dem verschlissenen grauweißen Laken.

Der Schlaf würde ihn nicht länger verschonen. Er lauerte bereits. – Begierig darauf, ihn Bruchstück um Bruchstück erneut die Vergangenheit entgegen zu schleudern: Eine Vergangenheit, die zugleich seine Gegenwart war … und jeder Atemzug seiner Zukunft.

Corvo hatte der Schwere seiner Augenlider nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sein Verstand triftete schon; tauchte hinab in den ewigen Abgrund.

Hass. Verfall. Blut. Wahnsinn. Verrat. Schreie. _Verlangen._  
Er konnte es noch lodern fühlen: Unterschwellig; doch mit altvertrauter, verzehrender Kraft, sobald die Träume kamen. Es durchzog sein Innerstes wie die Seuche die Straßen Dunwalls.  
Erneut durchlebte er Sequenzen seines Falls. Befriedigung strömte durch seine Adern, als seine Klinge Haut und Fleisch zerschnitt. Ein Herzschlag der Erfüllung, bevor die Wellen heißen Zorns wieder über ihm zusammenschlugen.  
Dächer, Tiefen, Straßen, Treppen. In atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit stürzten Momente der sterbenden Stadt auf ihn ein, nur um hinter ihm zurückzubleiben. Und er lauerte, tötete, _vernichtete_. Helle Erinnerungsfetzen mischten sich mit dem Rausch, mit seiner Gier nach Blut: Nahrung für das Feuer und doch … plötzlich einen Tick zu greifbar. Eine Spur zu _wirklich_. Echter, als in all der Zeit, in der sie ihn als verlorener Schatz begleitet und gequält hatten.  
Unvermittelt umgaben ihn schmerzlich vertraute Mauern. Ein Wort formte sich in seinem Gedächtnis, Ausdruck eines Gefühls, das vor langer Zeit verschüttet worden war:  
_Zuhause._  
Der Dunwall Tower …  
Der Kampf in ihm verebbte für einen wundervollen Moment der Gnade. Sein Schicksal löste sich auf: Nicht mehr, als eine vager, düsterer Alptraum, der in Vergessenheit geraten war.

Die Sonne funkelte auf den sanften Wogen des Wrenhavens. Er konnte Emily summen hören. Im Schatten des Pavillons spielte sie mit ihren Puppen, während er an eine Säule gelehnt in ihrer Nähe stand, ihr Schutz bot und Gesellschaft leistete. Eine frische Brise schlug ihm entgegen. Die Luft roch nach Ferne …, nach dem salzigen Geruch des Meeres. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl durchdrang die Idylle des Moments, wie ein leiser Misston. – Zu flüchtig, um ihn gänzlich zu erfassen. Er verband etwas Düsteres mit den Eindrücken der See …, mehr als die altvertrauten Empfindungen, die ihn in seiner Kindheit geprägt hatten …  
„Corvo, zeigst du mir, wie man mit dem Schwert umgeht?“ Emily drehte den Kopf und schenkte ihm aus großen, braunen Kinderaugen einen bittenden Blick.  
„In ein paar Jahren vielleicht.“  
„Aber ich möchte so werden wie du!“  
Corvo lachte auf. „Ich glaube davon wäre deine Mutter wenig begeistert.“  
„Warum?“, fragte Emily verständnislos. „Mutter mag dich.“  
Ein warmes Gefühl erfüllte ihn. Doch er spürte auch den Anflug von Melancholie. Emilys Weg war vorbestimmt. Sie würde irgendwann Kaiserin werden. … So viel Verantwortung auf den Schultern eines Kindes. Doch noch durfte sie spielen. Noch durfte sie träumen.

_„Oh süße, unschuldige Emily.“_

Corvo wirbelte herum, das Schwert blitzschnell zum Angriff erhoben. Der Klang jener Stimme war mit demselben neuen, alten Gefühl behaftet, wie der Geruch des Meeres.  
Der Außenbereich des Towers lag so verlassen da wie zuvor. Dennoch spürte er die Veränderung noch im selben Moment … Wo war das Kreischen der Möwen? Wo die Geräusche des Flusses?

Er drehte sich wieder zu Emily. Doch die Szene war zu einer Kulisse geworden; zu einem erstarrten Eindruck, festgehalten für die Ewigkeit, jedoch so stumm und leblos wie ein Gemälde.

Das Vergessen bekam Risse. Bröckelte. Zerbrach. Die Wirklichkeit stürzte auf ihn ein, wie tosende Wassermassen. Es war, als würden sie seine Seele erdrücken und alles Glück mit sich fortspülen, das er für einen winzigen Moment empfunden hatte.

 _„Warum zeigst du mir das?!“_ , brüllte er gegen die Weite des Nichts.

Der Tower als Ganzes war verschwunden. Stattdessen umgaben ihn Fragmente und Bruchstücke in einem ewigen, bewegungslosen Blau: aufs Bizarrste zerstückelt und aus ihrem Zusammenhang gerissen. Vertrautes erschien bedrohlich und bedrückend, war jeder natürlichen Ordnung beraubt. 

Das Zeichen auf seinem Handrücken glühte auf, als er sich rasend vor Zorn und mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit einen Weg über die zerfetzten Abbilder der Wirklichkeit bahnte.

_„Wo bist du?!“_

Seine Stimme ging unter, schien verschluckt zu werden, von einem unwirklichen, unterschwelligen Klang, der mehr zu spüren als zu hören war.

Er wusste, er konnte sich in Ewigkeit weiterbewegen, ohne jemals ein Ziel zu erreichen. Seine Bemühungen waren zwecklos.

 _„WARUM ZEIGST DU MIR DAS?!“_ , schrie er erneut der Leere entgegen. Er war stehen geblieben, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und bebend vor Wut.

„Weil du es sehen wolltest.“  
Die ruhige, gelassene Stimme war nicht länger körperlos. Auf einer höher gelegenen Plattform, in unmittelbarer Nähe, erschien das schwarzäugige Wesen, zu dem sie gehörte. In typischer Haltung hatte der Outsider die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte ausdruckslos auf ihn herab.  
„Seit Monaten sehnst du dich nach einem Moment des Friedens. Ich habe ihn dir gegeben.“

„Mein Wunsch galt nicht dir!“

„Wer sonst würde deine Gebete erhören, Corvo?“

Die Worte halfen, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass die Spiele des Outsiders keine Bedeutung mehr hatten. Sein Kopf wurde klarer, als er sich selbst mit seiner unausweichlichen Realität konfrontierte. Sie erfüllte ihn mit einer unerschütterlichen Ruhe, die den Sturm in ihm mühelos zum Erliegen brachte.

„Ich selbst werde es. Keiner sonst. Nur ich.“

Seine Zeit war vorbei. Er hatte ausgeharrt, das Leid durchlebt, das ihm gebührte. – Dasselbe Leid, das er jenen gebracht hatte, durch deren Willen ihm alles genommen worden war. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr für ihn zu tun. Er und diese Welt waren quitt.

„Mein lieber Corvo …, ich frage mich, ob du je dazulernen wirst.“  
Natürlich war der Outsider in der Lage, die Worte einzuordnen. Der schwarzäugige Gott kannte sein Ziel und wenn er es wollte, jeden seiner Gedanken. Doch auch er hatte Grenzen. Und Corvo plante, sich diese Grenzen zunutze zu machen.

Für einen winzigen Moment meinte er zu erkennen, wie Missbilligung über die blassen Züge huschte. Doch als der Outsider fortfuhr, war sein Tonfall gleichgültig, nahezu gelangweilt, sodass er nicht sicher sein konnte.  
„Inzwischen solltest du es wissen: Du wirst scheitern. Wieder und wieder. Wie jedes Mal, wenn du es versucht hast. Warum verschwendest du Energie an eine aussichtslose Sache?“

„Nicht aussichtslos. Nicht für mich.“

„Noch immer so überzeugt von dir. Trotz allem. Wie lange wird diese Überzeugung wohl anhalten …, bevor sie letztendlich zerbricht?“

Die Gestalt des Outsiders verband sich mit der Finsternis, wurde von ihr ergriffen, _verschlungen_.

Einen Herzschlag später schreckte Corvo in dem engen kleinen Zimmer aus dem Schlaf.

~

Er sah zu, wie graue Ufer in der Ferne mit dem Horizont verschmolzen, während er Morley hinter sich zurückließ, genau wie die Kälte Tyvias zuvor, um seine fiebrige, rastlose Reise zwischen den Inseln fortzusetzen. Doch dieses Mal war etwas anders, als in seiner verschwommenen Erinnerung an all die zurückliegenden Etappen. Bereits vor Tagen hatte eine Idee in seinem Kopf Gestalt angenommen, war klarer geworden und schließlich zur Obsession. Es fühlte sich fremd an, nach all der Zeit wieder einem Ziel entgegen zu jagen. Wie er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte! Und er genoss es mit jeder Faser seines Seins.

_Nicht mehr lange._  
_Bald wird es vorbei sein._  
_… Endlich vorbei._

Und er war auf der richtigen Fährte. Daran bestand nicht mehr der leiseste Zweifel. Gewissheit verschafften ihm die häufiger werdenden Besuche des Outsiders, der ihn in den Monaten zuvor fast gänzlich mit seiner Gegenwart verschont hatte.

 _„Du verfolgst eine aussichtslose Sache. Deine Sturheit ist sinnlos. Du kannst nicht entkommen.“_  
Die Worte erklangen so deutlich in seinem Kopf, als wären sie ausgesprochen worden, während er wenig später im Dunkel einer stickigen Kajüte lag.

_Ich habe mich meinem Schicksal gestellt._ , erwiderte er gedanklich. _Alles was ich will, ist mein verdientes Ende.  
Frieden._

Der Outsider antwortete mit Bildern. Konfrontierte ihn mit einer Erinnerung, die er so lebendig für ihn aufflammen ließ, als durchlebte er sie erneut:

~

_**Monat der Saat**  
_

_Eine banale Beobachtung: ein willkommener Zufall …_  
_Von den Dächern aus sah er ihn in einem stillen herrschaftlichen Anwesen verschwinden: einen Straßenräuber, Plünderer, Mörder._  
_Er folgte ihm._  
_Eine schwache Walöllampe beleuchtete eine grimmige, vernarbte Visage, als der Dieb lautlos die Küche betrat. Sein grobes, langes Kampfmesser glitt durch die Kehle des Hausmädchens._

_Corvos Interesse an der Szene hätte geringer nicht sein können. Er war aus anderen Gründen hier._

_Die Augen der zweiten Bediensteten weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Ein schriller Aufschrei entkam ihr, als sie ebenfalls gepackt wurde. Und doch … für einen Herzschlag lang mischte sich ein grotesker Hoffnungsfunke in ihren panischen Blick, als sie am anderen Ende des Raums den teilnahmslosen Eindringling entdeckte._

_Hoffnung … – Ein Ausdruck, der Corvo fremd geworden war. Er störte ihn. In all der Zeit seines Rachefeldzugs war er stets damit verschont worden. … Manchmal vergaß er, dass er keine Maske mehr trug. Doch dass er nunmehr menschlicher wirkte, hieß mitnichten, dass er es war. Die Fremde hatte nichts von ihm zu erwarten._

_Als der Funken in ihren Augen Leblosigkeit wich und ihr toter Körper zu Boden fiel, war der entscheidende Moment gekommen. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags überwand Corvo die Distanz, um seine Hand um die Kehle des Diebes zu schließen, ihn zu sich herumzureißen und gegen die nächste Wand zu schleudern.  
Er hielt seine Kräfte im Zaum, durfte nicht zu weit gehen._

_Ein provozierter Kampf._  
_Das Aufeinandertreffen von Stahl._  
_Der Verlust seiner Waffe._  
_Die inszenierte Niederlage …_

 _Corvo breitete die Arme aus und_ lächelte.

 _Ihn erfasste das erfüllende Gefühl, angekommen zu sein, als die Klinge seinen Körper durchstieß._  
_Er hieß den Schmerz willkommen. Genoss ihn in all seiner Gnadenlosigkeit._

_Das Lächeln lag noch auf seinen Zügen, als er fiel und seine Knie auf den hölzernen Boden schlugen. Er schloss die Augen. Fiel weiter. Tiefer. Seine Gedanken verschwammen und verstummten schließlich in der erflehten Vergessenheit, als die kalte, dunkle Stille ihn umschloss._

…

 _Das Ticken einer Uhr drang durch die bleierne Schwärze, bis hindurch in sein verschüttetes Bewusstsein. Das Geräusch war falsch._ Sinnwidrig _, in seiner errungenen Nichtexistenz._

_Mehr und mehr Details schoben sich in seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er fühlte die Härte des Bodens, kühles Holz unter seinen Handflächen, einen sanften Windhauch …_

_Die Erkenntnis drang nur mühsam in seinen Verstand. Sein Gehirn brauchte Zeit, um das Denken wieder aufzunehmen. Doch als die Wahrheit ihn traf, war es als würde kaltes Wasser durch seine Venen schießen._

_Er war noch hier._

_Selbst Schmerzen spürte er nicht länger …, abgesehen von einem dumpfen Pochen seines linken Handrückens. Als er sich in eine sitzende Haltung stemmte, wanderten sein Blick und seine Finger unwillkürlich zu seinem Bauch. Der Kleidungsstoff war zerschnitten wo das Messer ihn durchbohrt hatte. Seine Haut jedoch schien völlig heil. Das Zeichen des Outsiders leuchtete – brannte –, obwohl seine Kräfte ruhten. Oder ruhen_ sollten _._

_Er war am Leben. Und er war völlig unversehrt._

_„Soll das heißen, in all der Zeit hätte ich nicht sterben können?“ Seine Stimme klang schwach. – Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren. Gebrochen._

_„Keineswegs.“ Wie erwartet schien die Antwort aus dem Nichts selbst zu kommen. „Die Option deines Todes war zu jeder Zeit gegeben. – Auch wenn es mich enttäuscht hätte, dich scheitern zu sehen. Und jetzt, nachdem du bewiesen hast, wie besonders du bist, wäre es unverzeihlich, dich sterben zu lassen.“_

_„Besonders?“ Corvo richtete sich auf, fühlte sich am Boden verabscheuenswert verwundbar. Er wünschte, es wäre auf diese Weise möglich, dem Outsider auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. Doch der Gott verzichtete darauf, in Erscheinung zu treten. „Was meinst du, macht mich so besonders? Meine Hoffnungslosigkeit? Mein Schmerz? Mir ist bewusst, dass jede Zukunft nur noch mehr Leid verursachen wird – noch mehr Schmerz und Verlust. Das ist alles.“_

_„Das zu akzeptieren, ist bemerkenswerter als du glaubst._  
_Selbst in den ausweglosesten Situationen klammern sich Menschen an ihren Glauben. Kaum jemand hätte den Mut gehabt, sich von jeder Hoffnung loszureißen und die Wahrheit schonungslos zu akzeptieren._  
_… Du bist außergewöhnlich.“_

~

**Monat des Regens**

_Außergewöhnlich._

Die Vision der Vergangenheit endete, nur um ersetzt zu werden von einer Flut aus Bildern von all den Versuchen, die auf den ersten gefolgt waren – Misserfolg um Misserfolg –, bis Corvo am Morgen erwachte.

Zwei Tage auf See lagen hinter ihm, als er schließlich von Bord des Schiffes ging und mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze durch altvertraute Straßen schritt.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit tauschte Corvo die gepflasterten Wege gegen die Höhen der Dächer, die ihn mit nicht weniger qualvoller Vertrautheit empfingen, wie Dunwalls Straßen es getan hatten. 

Und da waren sie, in einer hell erleuchteten Gasse, die er von oben mühelos überblicken konnte:  
Die ersten Aufseher, die er seit Monaten zu Gesicht bekam.

Er befand sich nahe des _Holger Squares_ und damit fast beim zentralen Sitz des Jedermannsordens. Dort würde er fündig werden. Vielleicht im Büro des Oberaufsehers selbst, vielleicht in den Werkstätten im Hinterhof, so wie bei seinem letzten Besuch.

Der Jedermannsorden schien die einzige Institution Dunwalls zu sein, die sich nach wie vor mühsam aufrecht erhielt, wenn auch unter veränderten Bedingungen. Corvo lächelte ein düsteres Lächeln. Natürlich. Die Stadt lag in Trümmern und Gläubige rannten dem Orden die Tore ein. Doch auch diese letzte Bastei würde bald schon fallen. Ihre fanatische Besessenheit hatte die Aufseher durchhalten lassen. Doch auch sie konnten nicht ewig gegen den unaufhaltsamen Zerfall aller Werte und Gesetze ankämpfen. Es war ein letztes Aufbäumen einer sterbenden Ordnung.

Ein schwer zu greifendes Gefühl erfasste ihn, als er durch die bekannten Gänge eilte, sich in Höhen und der Dunkelheit verbarg und wie ein tödlicher Schatten auf die wachhabenden Aufseher niederstürzte.  
Hier hatte sein Feldzug begonnen … Nach seinem Ausbruch aus Coldridge war Campbell sein erstes Ziel gewesen. Für ihn hatte er die schlimmstmögliche Bestrafung gewählt; für die herumstreunenden Aufseher einen schnellen Tod.  
Doch ein anderer Gedanke quälte ihn, als er erneut jene Räume betrat, in denen seine Rache ihren Anfang genommen hatte:  
Er fragte sich, ob es für ihn jemals – zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt – möglich gewesen wäre, sich der Finsternis zu entziehen; ob es in seiner Macht gestanden hätte, ein anderes Schicksal zu erzwingen. Für sich selbst. Für Dunwall. … Für Emily.  
Corvo schob die erbärmlich naive Überlegung beiseite. Die Welt hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen. Für was er einst gelebt und gekämpft hatte, war niemals real gewesen, seine Welt der Wunschtraum eines Narren. Dunwall hatte sich selbst zugrunde gerichtet. Und er selbst war bestenfalls ein Auslöser gewesen, um das Unausweichliche in Gang zu setzen.

Keine weiteren Tagträume. Er musste sich auf sein Ziel konzentrieren.

Immerhin machten die Aufseher es ihm dieses Mal nicht so erbärmlich einfach. Sie hatten dazugelernt, waren aufmerksamer und schienen auf Angriffe vorbereitet zu sein. Dass er durch die Hand eines Gläubigen ebenso wenig sterben konnte, wie durch seine eigene, machte seine Mission nicht leichter. Er wusste, der Outsider würde nur zu gern dabei zusehen, wie sein Vorhaben misslang, wie man ihn überwältigte und seine Scheinleiche zu den Toten in die Boote warf.

Doch trotz intensiverer Widerstände gelang es Corvo auch dieses Mal fast problemlos, den Hinterhof zu erreichen … und damit die Werkstatt.

Achtlos ließ er die Leiche des letzten Aufsehers fallen, der im Umkreis patrouilliert hatte, und trat in den menschenleeren Raum.

So nah am ersehnten Ende.  
Fast schmerzhaft hämmerte sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb, als er nach links bog, um zu finden, was ihm das Einzige ermöglichen würde, das er noch wollte.

Sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich weiter, als sein Blick auf den einst verhassten, nun begehrten Gegenstand fiel.

_Am Ziel._

_‚In der Natur gibt es Wellenbewegungen, die wir kaum mit unseren Sinnen erfassen können, eine Alte Musik, die alles als ein fundamentales Gesetz der Struktur durchdringt.‘_

Die Antwort auf das Chaos des Outsiders. Die Zeilen hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt und sie kehrten mühelos in seine Erinnerung zurück, als er die Spieluhr berührte und ihre Harmonien zum Erklingen brachte.

In der Nähe fand er die bespielte und beschriftete Karte für einen Audiographen. Das machte es leichter.

 _„Corvo.“_  
Die Stimme des Outsiders war seltsam verzerrt. Mehr als den eigenen Namen vermochte Corvo nicht zu verstehen.  
„Es gibt nichts mehr, das du mir geben kannst.“, erwiderte er leise. „Ich bin deine Spiele leid.“

Seine Beute fest in der rechten Hand, begab er sich zurück ins Büro des Oberaufsehers.

Corvos Schritte waren zügig, als er die Gänge durchquerte. Ohne innezuhalten, zielte er im Vorbeigehen mit seinen Brandbolzen auf die langen Vorhänge. In Windeseile fraß sich das Feuer durch rubinroten Stoff – und mit ein wenig Glück durch das gesamte Gebäude.  
Flammen loderten hinter ihm auf, als er ins hell erleuchtete Freie trat.  
„Betrachte es als Abschiedsgeschenk.“

Entschlossen richtete er seinen Blick geradeaus; ehe er schattengleich zwischen Dunwalls Ruinen in die Nacht verschwand.

~

Eine siebzehn Noten umfassende Tonleiter.  
Das Ausbalancieren mathematischer Prinzipien.  
Jegliche übernatürliche Kräfte … _neutralisiert_.

Die Musik war unangenehm. Nur mit Mühe ließ sie sich ertragen. Sie berührte ihn in seinem innersten Kern und schien etwas zu blockieren, dass inzwischen unauslöschlich Teil seiner selbst geworden war.

Die Harmonien entsprangen einer perfekten Ordnung und doch … sie hörten sich _falsch_ an, in Corvos Ohren.

Er versuchte die beklemmende, bleierne Empfindung niederzukämpfen, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Doch er fühlte sich wie eine Ratte im Käfig.

Corvo setzte sich auf die dunkelrot gepolsterte Bank, auf deren zugehörigem Tisch er den Audiographen platziert hatte, dessen Klänge ihm zutiefst zuwider waren.

Der _Hound Pits Pub_ war Ausgangspunkt all seiner Aktionen gewesen. Corvo mochte die Vorstellung, dass die heruntergekommene Bar nun auch der Ort sein würde, in der seine allerletzte Mission ihren Abschluss fand.

Jeder Mensch dieses verfaulenden Kaiserreichs verdiente den Tod. Die meisten als Vergeltung; der klägliche Rest als Gnade. Jetzt endlich war er selbst an der Reihe.

An der Klinge seines Schwerts funkelten Tropfen der verhängnisvollen Flüssigkeit, mit der er sie Minuten zuvor getränkt hatte.

„Stell die Musik ab.“

Auch dieses Mal nahm er die Stimme des Outsiders auf jene verzerrte, vage Weise wahr, die sich so massiv von seiner sonst so intensiven Präsenz unterschied. Corvos Empfindungen waren gegensätzlich. Die Musik schirmte ihn ab, aber nicht gänzlich. Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war er erleichtert darüber. Nach den letzten Monaten kostete ihn das Eingeständnis Überwindung, doch die Gegenwart des Gottes beruhigte ihn. Selbst wenn er sein Vorhaben unterbinden wollte, fühlte es sich auf unerklärliche Weise tröstlich an, ihn bei sich zu wissen.

„Du machst einen Fehler.“

Corvo setzte die Klinge auf seinen Unterarm.  
„Seit wann urteilst du über Richtig und Falsch?“, gab er desinteressiert zurück.

„Stell die Musik ab.“, forderte der Outsider erneut, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
Corvo zögerte nicht länger. Er ließ die Klinge seine Haut durchdringen und führte sie von seiner Armbeuge bis zu seinem Handgelenk.

Nur wenige Minuten und das erwartete Resultat würde eintreten. Das Gift wirkte langsam und genauso hatte er es gewollt.

Zu seinem Erstaunen materialisierte sich der Outsider in wenigen Metern Entfernung neben der Theke.  
Obwohl Corvo nach außen nicht die kleinste Reaktion zeigte, erschütterte ihn beim Anblick des Gottes ein Sturm heftiger, widersprüchlicher Empfindungen. Wut, Dankbarkeit, Faszination und eine schwer zu begreifende Sehnsucht.

Er wollte, dass er auf diesem letzten Weg bei ihm war; wollte, dass er ihn unterstützte, wie bis zu diesem Moment durch seine Kräfte. Nur hatte er sich entschieden, erstmals nicht als neutraler Beobachter zu erscheinen, sondern seine Entscheidung zu verurteilen. Corvo fragte sich warum.

„Du verabschiedest dich also persönlich.“

„Nichts dergleichen. Stell die Musik ab.“

„Das werde ich nicht.“

„Du glaubst, du verdienst den Tod.“ Der Gott taxierte ihn. „Ich bin sicher, dass du deine Meinung ändern wirst.“

Corvo lachte ein raues, humorloses Lachen.  
„Du bist ein verdammt schlechter Verlierer.“

Die Gesichtszüge des Outsiders blieben unverändert.  
„Ich werde dir eine Frage beantworten. – Eine Frage, die dich quält, seit du begonnen hast, zu begreifen, dass es kein Zurück für dich gibt:  
Stand es je in deiner Macht, auch nur ein winziges Bruchstück zu retten? – Ein Bruchstück deiner Vergangenheit, deiner Seele, ein Bruchstück von _ihr_.“  
Die schwarzen Augen schienen ihn festzuhalten. Corvo war außerstande, wegzusehen.  
„Die Antwort ist ja.“

Er konnte nicht zulassen, über die Andeutung nachzudenken. Es war ein Trick. – Ein Trick, ihm das verdiente Ende auf neue Weise vorzuenthalten.

„Du fragst dich, ob es dir zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt möglich war, der Finsternis zu entkommen; ob es in deiner Macht gestanden hätte, ein anderes Schicksal zu erzwingen. Für dich. Für Dunwall. _Für Emily_.“, wiederholte der Gott seine eigenen geheimen Gedanken. „Und in der Tat: Dir hätte dieses Schicksal offen gestanden.  
Aber du hast dir beharrlich das Gegenteil gesagt, nicht wahr? – Während all der Momente deiner Rache; als die Körper deiner Feinde zu deinen Füßen lagen; _als Emily hinunter in die Tiefe stürzte_.“

Corvos Innerstes schien sich zusammenzuziehen.

Weder Ermahnung noch Belustigung lagen in der Stimme des Outsiders; stattdessen etwas anderes, das tausendfach Schlimmer war:  
Eine _Wahrheit_ , die keinen Platz für Zweifel ließ.

Corvos Herz schlug in einem entsetzlichen, schmerzhaften Rhythmus, als der Outsider ihm das Trugbild einer Wirklichkeit zeigte, die nicht seine eigene war.

Er sah Dunwall in Frieden. Die Heilung der Seuche. Altvertraute Gesichter, die nahezu unwirklich schienen, durch Emotionen, die er nie zuvor auf ihnen gesehen hatte: Erleichterung. Unbeschwertheit. Freude.

Eine entsetzliche Enge breitete sich in ihm aus und er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.

„So hätte Emily Kaldwin nach einer Zeit der Unruhen den Thron ihrer Mutter übernommen. Du würdest an ihrer Seite stehen, Corvo, um ihre junge Seele zu leiten. Und um sie vor denen zu beschützen, die sie ausnutzen oder ihr schaden wollen.  
Und so bräche mit dem Abklingen der Seuche und Emilys Aufstieg ein goldenes Zeitalter an, eingeleitet durch deine Hand …“

_Nein._

Tränen füllten Corvos Augen.

_NEIN!_

„Das Schicksal Dunwalls lag in deiner Hand. Doch du konntest nicht loslassen; nicht verzeihen.“

_‚Lauf mit mir!‘_

„Du bist deinem Weg unbeirrbar gefolgt. Und hast ihn genossen.“

_‚Nimm mich eines Tages mit auf eine Reise. Bitte.‘_

„Zu spät, Corvo. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen. Das Ergebnis ist die Welt, die dich umgibt.“

_‚Manchmal wenn du nach Hause kommst, riechst du nach Blut.‘_

„Ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen.“ Nur mühsam brachte Corvo die Worte hervor. Der Schmerz drohte ihn zu zerreißen. „Sie war nicht mehr, was sie gewesen ist.“

„Ebenso wenig wie du. Sie war das Resultat deiner Handlungen.“, erwiderte der Outsider. „Das Spiegelbild deiner Seele.“

 _‚Corvo, rette mich!‘_  
Corvo konnte ihre Stimme hören. So deutlich, als läge das Geschehene nur einen Herzschlag zurück. Und der Outsider hörte sie in seinen Gedanken.

„Aber das hast du nicht. Es wäre so leicht gewesen, ihre Hand zu ergreifen … Stattdessen ist sie gefallen. In die erbarmungslose Tiefe.“

„Ich habe Sie geliebt! Ich wollte sie retten!“

„Nein. Sie zu retten, war längst nicht mehr dein Ziel. So bist du nicht.“

_‚Wollen Sie Ihre Ehre wieder herstellen? Eine Dame in Not retten? Oh nein, Corvo. So sind Sie nicht!‘_

Die Bilder verblassten, die Schreie verstummten.  
Es herrschte Stille.  
Die Musik war aus.

„Wenn du sterblich wärst, würde ich dich töten, ohne eine einzige Sekunde zu zögern.“

„Ich weiß.“, erwiderte der Outsider sanft.

Corvo spürte die Kälte einer unerwarteten Berührung. Die Finger des Outsiders fühlten sich unerwartet wirklich an, als sie über seine Wange strichen. So grauenhaft tröstlich …

Verständnislos sah er in das Gesicht des Gottes, das keinen seiner Gedanken offenbarte.

Stück um Stück schienen sich die Konturen seiner Gestalt zu verlieren, bis er letztendlich verschwunden war. Dennoch fühlte Corvo seine Gegenwart mit unverminderter Deutlichkeit.  
Entschieden stand er auf. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich der Raum um ihn veränderte – erkannte die Fremdheit des Nichts.

„Was willst du von mir?“ In der Frage lagen Wut und Schmerz.

 _„Alles.“_  
Die Stimme erklang dicht an seinem Ohr.  
Gleichzeitig spürte er, dass sich der Outsider hinter ihm befand.  
Einer seiner Arme schloss sich um seinen Oberkörper. Corvo fühlte sich, als würde er in die Tiefen des Ozeans tauchen.  
Für einen ewig währenden Moment umfing ihn Stille und er war abgeschnitten – losgelöst von allem.

Die Hand des Outsiders liebkoste seinen Brustkorb und die Berührung war so intensiv wie Haut auf Haut.  
Keine Kleidung …, kein Ort, keine Zeit.  
Die Finger des Outsiders wanderten höher und umschlossen seine Kehle.  
Corvo fühlte heißes Verlangen, wie nach dem Blut seiner Opfer. Er befreite sich, um sich zu drehen. Seine Lippen trafen auf die des Gottes und er küsste ihn mit leidenschaftlicher Härte, als könnte er ihn so bezwingen.

Die schwarzen Augen des Outsiders wirkten hungrig. Und doch war seine Haut sanft und kühl – unbeeinflusst von der Hitze, die Corvos Inneres verbrannte.

Ihre Körper umschlossen einander; rieben, glitten, vereinten sich.  
Corvo öffnete den Mund, um aufzustöhnen. Das Geräusch klang gedämpft.  
Die Erregung in ihm fühlte sich fremd an; erschütternd stark und zugleich weit entfernt. Der Gott schien jeden Zentimeter von ihm zu umfangen und mehr noch: _auszufüllen_. Ein unerträglicher Druck nahm beständig zu, bis Corvo meinte, ihm unmöglich länger standzuhalten. Das Gefühl dauerte an … Ewigkeit um Ewigkeit …  
_„Du gehörst mir.“_  
– Bis es schlussendlich einer erschütternden Erleichterung wich.  
Und die Welt wurde schwarz.

~

Auf seinen Lippen lag der Geschmack nach Salz und Tiefe und Dunkelheit.  
Er kniete auf dem Boden des Pubs.  
Das Nichts war verschwunden. Der Outsider schwieg.  
Und doch war der reißende Schmerz seiner Offenbarung so deutlich und stark wie zuvor. Die Qualen würden bestehen bleiben, so wie er selbst. – Unbändig und unauslöschlich mit ihm verbunden.  
Nein, er verdiente nicht den Tod. Er verdiente es, weiterzumachen, ohne Aussicht auf Frieden.

_‚Du gehörst mir.‘_

Und Corvo wusste, dass die Worte seiner Wirklichkeit entsprachen. 


End file.
